1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display device is generally used in a personal computer, a television, etc. Recently, display devices have been utilized in the expanding field of a digital information display (DID) for digital signage, such as a personal digital frame, an advertising board used commercially, or an information desk used in a public place. A display device for digital signage continuously operates for an extended period of time, and may typically display a still image for a relatively long period of time.
A liquid crystal display device of an active matrix type driving a liquid crystal cell using a thin film transistor (TFT) has advantages of a superior image quality and low power consumption. A liquid crystal display device of an active matrix type is rapidly evolving into higher resolutions and larger sizes by securing mass production technology and research and development performance. When a liquid crystal device is used as a display device for a digital signage, if an image is changed after a preselected still image is displayed for a relatively long period of time, the previous image may remain as an example of what is commonly referred to as “image retention”.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.